Why, Arwen?
by Oars
Summary: Hrhrhr, for all of you out there who hate Eowyn, you'll like this. Sorry if it's confusing in some parts, I tried to make it the best I could.


Aragorn ran his finger against Eowyn's soft amber lips, both of their eyes closing slowly as they moved in for a soft kiss. Suddenly, Aragorn pulled away.  
  
"We cannot do this.." He whispered as they broke their lips, although their foreheads touched.  
  
"We can. And we are.." Eowyn placed her hand on the back of Aragorns head, lightly clutching his wavy hair as she insisted another kiss upon their lips.  
  
Arwen peered from behind her corner, a rage swelling up within her chest while her heart shattered into a million pieces at the same time. She grabbed for the wall, feeling light headed as she watched the two backstab her. For all that she gave up for him, how could he do this? Tears threatened her eyes while the lump in her throat choaked her breathing. She bit her lip, determined to stay silent to see how far they would go.  
  
"Oh God, Eowyn, your lips are like silk.. I feel so warm inside when they touch me.." He drew away, cupping her face and staring deeply into her eyes. She looked back at him, a soft smile playing upon her expression.  
  
"You do not mean that?" She placed her hands on his, grasping them in hers as his thumbs ran along the tops of her bent fingers.  
  
"I do.." Aragorn grinned at her.  
  
This was the last straw, Arwen could bear the agony no longer. She drew back from her spying area, and grabbed the sword she had carried with her. She removed it from its spot and grasped it tightly with both hands, the blade pointing to the ground. With a burst of spirit, a cry errupted from her parted lips as she ran towards Eowyn, the sword weilded high above her head.  
  
"DIE WENCH!" She screamed as she pulled the blade downwards.  
  
"ARWEN!" Aragorn yelled out, standing and drawing his blade. He blocked the hit to Eowyn's head by crossing his blade with Arwen's. Arwen drew her arm back, then made an attack against Aragorn. Once more, he blocked it. What seemed like forever, Eowyn watched in suspense as the two fought hard against eachother. Finally, Arwen held her sword where it pressed against Aragorn's, making an 'X'.  
  
"Aragorn.." She fought the tears once more flooding her eyes. "How could you? I loved you.. I still love you.. I don't want to hurt you..." Aragorn's eyebrows lifted in sympathy as he lowered his sword and opened his arms as a ready embrace for Arwen. But, surprisingly, she didn't greet his invite. Instead, she came back with a cruel comment. "But I see now that I have to.." And with that she plunged the sword into Aragorn's stomach. He dropped his sword, staggering backwards in shock. He crumpled to the ground, paralyzed in pain.   
  
Eowyn stood in disbelief, unsure of what to do. Arwen grabbed her sword handle, removing it hastily from Aragorn's gut.  
  
"NO!" Eowyn screamed and jumped on Arwen from behind, plunging her teeth into Arwen's neck. Arwen cried out in pain as she threw Eowyn from her back. Eowyn lunged for Aragorn's dropped sword, but Arwen was too quick. She stepped on Eowyn's hand, crushing it beneath her foot.  
  
"I gave up my immortality from him, and you stole him away. I cannot live without him. I love him, and nothing you do can change us!" She raised up her sword high above her head again, and with all her might brought it down against Eowyn's skull.  
  
Crack. The noise was sick and deafening. The blade had cut into Eowyn's skull, and impacted her brain. With one last anguished cry of defeat, and a shuddering intake of breath, Eowyn collapsed beside the floor. Arwen made way to Aragorn, dropping her knees beside him. He was still alive, still conscious.  
  
"Why, Arwen, why?" His breathing was labored, comming in short hard pants. Every once in awhile he let out a silent groan of pain, squeezing his eyes shut. Sweat was beaded on his forehead, making it glisten in the dull light.  
  
"I had to, my darling, my love. She was going to come between us, going to ruin what we had.." Arwen explained this calmly, stroking his head gently. She pulled him up as he slowly slid between conscious and unconscious. She led him to her Father, where she calmly explained how Eowyn had flown into a mad rage, and nearly killed Aragorn. She told him that he could find her dead from where she just came, and that she had to kill Eowyn or else something else might happen. As for Aragorn? Well, he surely didn't want to get stabbed again... 


End file.
